Odysseus DXD
by Kirito Swordsman
Summary: This is just a story that a friend of mine named HyabusathegreatAxeman1995 and myself are writing. It's a crossover between Highschool DXD and Percy Jackson and the Olympians with a slight SAO crossover in the beginning of the story. We own nothing except Odysseus Achillos Artemison and Hayabusa Orion Axeman so dont go grinding our arses about the disclaimers. No Isse RiasxOdysseus
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meetingof the two heroes

It was the start of the new VRMMO game only known as Sword Art Online where Kirito, Kline, and Odysseus who gose by Hunter were walking and talking about the game when Hunter bumped into a young man three years older than him he apologized and ran to catch up with the group when he fell down a hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Awww Hades damnit now where am I supposed to go?" He yelled as he climbed out the hole and started to run when all of a sudden Hunter found himself teleported to the central plaza.

When he appeared in the plaza he ran right into the back of a boy about a year older than him. Then the boy turned around to meet the son of a bitch that dared to run right into him and hit em when he did he decided against it and introduced himself as Hayabusa.

"What's up th name's Hayabusa but you can call me Busa." He said.

"Sup bruv the name's Hunter." Hunter replied.

"Nice to meet ya Hunter." Said Busa.

"Like wise." replied Hunter.

 **TIME SKIP**

2 months later

"You sure you want me to be part of a guild with you?" Hayabusa asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't bruv." Hunter answered with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well you got yourself a guild member." Said Hayabusa with a grin on his face.

"Well then welcome to The Hunters of Artemis Busa." Hunter said.

"Sweet."

 **TIME SKIP**

2 YEARS LATER

Kirito the Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash Asuna were walking in the forest of floor 22 back to their little cabin with a little girl in their arms when Asuna bumped into a young man about the same age as Kirito. When she went to tell him watch where your going she saw that his eyes were pure silver and hair a dark crimson red and so she naturally thought he was blind.

"Sorry I didnt know that you were blind." She said.

"κανένα πρόβλημα." The boy said.

"What?" She asked.

"Uhhh. *clears throat* It's no problem Lightning Flash Asuna, and I'm not blind. Just watch where your going." The boy replied.

"Oh the name's Hunter." Said Hunter.

"Hunter? Holly shit I thought you were dead I haven't seen you since the start of the game." Kirito said.

"Kirito? HOLLY HERA man its been ages bruv." Hunter said

"Did I miss something here?" Asked Asuna.

"Nothing of major importance." Both Kirito and Hunter said simultaneously.

"Oh okay." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Odysseus' POV

It was a minute before we entered the boss room on floor 75 when I noticed that Kirito and Asuna were her so I asked em' where the little girl was. Then she started to tear up a little bit so naturally I knew something bad happened so I said "Never mind its not worth the pain I know is in your heart at this moment."

"Thanks man I appreciate you not digging into it." Said Kirito.

"Hey man I know emotional pain when i see it and your wife needs you now more than ever." I told him.

"Alright lets go." I hered Heathcliff say. Even though I'm fighting alongside him there's still something that rubs me the wrong way about him. Its as if the game wont allow much harm to come to him, but hey I've been wrong before.

 **TIME SKIP**

Finally that damn Skull Reaper is dead!

"So how many did we lose." asked Aggil

"14" replied Kilen.

"Fuck that's 14 too many in my book." I say along side many other replies. Wait a minute why is Heathcliff's healthbar still green hell I'm right next to Kirito when it comes to strength and the two of us are considered to some of the strongest players in Aincrad. That's when I hered Kirito call him out on being Kyaba. Then that no good son of a bitch Kyaba goes around and paralyzes everyone but Kirito and himself.

Finally after a heated match between the two they and Asuna are all cut down and the game ends.

 **TIME SKIP**

6 months later I run into this fine ass chick named Kalawarner and boy is she hot. I think I might get me a date with her later tonight so right as I was about to ask she does it for me so I say. "Sure why not I aint got anything planned."

So as I'm walking to my home in Kuoh Japan this wierd girl in some sort of gothic Lolita dress comes up to me and hands me a flyer that your wish will be granted. Once again wierd but okay.

So I get home to my two bed two bath house that my adopted parents left me when they died, may Hades grant them a peacfull rest, I got ready for my date tonight. I called my parents adopted because they found on their doorstep, like with Harry Potter, except they treated me like their own, but anyways I know who my real parents are and they are Artemis and Ares the Greek goddes of the moon and hunt and the Greek god of war. So I went to meat up with my date.

"Hello my lady." I greet her as I meat up with her at the park near my house.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer." She says back and we leave to have our date in town starting with shoping then moving to eating in a dinner then ending in the park at the fountain ( I know that was from the show but i couldn't think of any thing so please dont be mad at me) where she skewers me through the chest with a spear of light then flys off laghing her ass off. Ooooooooh I'm going to kill that bitch! I just wish I saw this coming.

"I see _your_ the one who summoned me here i can help you if you join me." A seductive and beautiful voice said from outside of my feild vision.

"I'll do what ever it takes to make that bitch pay for stabing me in the chest." I say barely conscious from pain. But she mistook me for a dieing mortal boy oooh boy shes in for a big surprise when she finds out I'm the son of the virgin goddess and the god of war. Not to mention that I have my own sacred gear that i my self made called the quintupler you see it's kind of like the the boosted gear except it quintuples your curent power level every 20 seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Odysseus' POV

The next morning I find the uniform and course books for Kuoh Academy second year students and a class schedual sittong in a box at my front door so i take it inside and change into it and start wlking to the schoo with with my books and schedual in my bag. As I'm walking to tge school I'm listening to Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones on my phone. ( I dont own the song either)

I see your red door and I want it painted black.

No colors anymore I want them to turn black.

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes.

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black.

With flowers and my love both never to come back.

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away.

Like a newborn baby it just happens everyday.

I look inside myself and see my heart is black.

I see my red door I must have it painted black.

Maybe I'll just fade away and not have to face the facts.

It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black.

No more will my green sea turn a deeper blue.

I could not foresee this thing happening to you.

If I look hard enough into the setting sun.

My love will laugh with me before the morning comes.

I see a red door and I want it painted black.

No colors anymore I want them to turn black.

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes.

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm (x4)

I want to see your face painted black.

Black as night.

Black as coal.

Don't want to see the sun flying high in the sky.

I want to see it painted painted painted painted black.

Yeah

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm (x8)

The ended right as walked through the gates to the school so i turned off my music and took out my ear buds and started making my way to the headmaster's office. But as I was going there I over heard a couple of girls say that a new prince has arrived at their school and was wondering if I was some chick by the name of Rias Gremory and one of them even asked me if i was.

"Who in Hades' name is Rias Gremory?" I asked and the next thing I know she faints into her companion's arms sgocked beyond comprehension that I haven't the slightest idea of who she was talking about. So I just excused myself and cotinued on my way to the headmaster's office to let them k ow that I have arrived and already have my schedual.

"Well lets get this thing over with, so I can find out who this Rias girl is." I say while standing right outside of my first period class.

knock knock* "Enter" the teacher says. When I open the door he looks at me and says. "Ah you must be the new transfer student. Come on in and introduce your self young man."( Can anyone tell me Isse's teacher's name?)

"DAMN NOT ANOTHER THRICE CURSED PRETTY BOY!" I heard some random guy say when I entered the room.

"Hello my ladies and gentlemen my name is Odysseus Achillos Artemison, and yes I am Greek but I was adopted by a Japanese couple when I was two weeks old due to my parents death before and during my birth. Oh before you ask my eyes are naturally silver." I said.

"Wait if your biological parents died when you were born, how did you get a Greek name and not a Japanese one?" A girl asked. "Oh by the way my name is Aika."

"Well lady Aika if you must know my mother had enough life left to give me my name before she left with Hades to have her eternal rest in the Underworld."

"Who is Hades? And my name is Isse Hiodo." Said the now named Isse.

"Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld you perverted duncedunce. If you paid more attention to your Greek Mythology classes instead of STEARING AT GIRLS BREASTS YOU'D KNOW THAT YOU IMBACEAL!" I yelled at him. Oh I love when people flinch at my god voice.

"Eeep" He squeaked before ducking under his desk as much as he could.

"Ok i think thats enough introductions from one day. Now your seat will be right behind mister Axeman." Sensei said.

"Yes senei." I said.

 _ **RECORD SCRATCHING NOISE**_

"Wait did you just say Axeman?" I asked.

"Yes i did. Whybis there a problem between the two of you?" He aswered.

"Yes there is. And that problem is the fact that stoped talking to me one month AFTER SAO!!!!!" I answered back calmly then into my god voice.

"Wait SAO. I only know of a few people who openly talk about that damn game." Said Axeman before he looked up. "OH SHIT HUNTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh hey bro long time no see huh.*nervous chuckle*"

"Busa (Busa gulps) come here NOW.(Busa eeps)" I say with authority.

"Yes commander." He says while getting up

The next thing the entire class knows I grab him by the ear and drag him out the door. Upon closing said door they start hearing a rucus outside of it. By tbe time the door opened back up I strolled through like nothing happened, but Busa poor poor Busa came crawling through the door all beaten and battered muttering apologies to his commanding officer saying he'll never keep impoimportant information from him agian.

After school Busa and I met up outside of our homeroom class. "So when did you become a devil Buse hm?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

"Uuuuuh I don't know what your talking about." Was his 'oh so intellintelligent reply'(read with sarcasm)

As we were talking he didn't notice that he was subconsciously heading to tje old school building but I did, and I just so happened to spot a beautiful girl with light crimson hair and blue-green eyes looking out the top window.

Right when I saw her I came to a dead stop and looked up right at her. Just as our eyes meet I see confusion, fear, lust, and hope in her eyes.

So as Busa and I were walking throughout the old school building he asked a very sensitive question. But just as I was about to answer I had to dodge a sword strike from a ticked off amd scared blonde.

"Whoa there blondie. I haven't done a damb thing to you, so why in Hades' name are you attaking me?"

"Are you or are you not an angel trying to come and kill us!?" Blondie asked

"If I were here to kill you. You would all already be dead as I'm sure you noticed how stongly my aura is connected to the gods of Mount Olympus." I replied calmly and sincerely much to his displeasure.

"Oh and before I forget the name's Odysseus Achillos Artemison." I introduce myself. "And I already know the dumbass known as Hayabusa Orion Axeman. So whom am I speaking to at this moment and who is the master of this guild. Uhh team."

"Well I'm the head of this team and I'm Rias Gremory. This is Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himagima, and Koneko Toju. My Knight, Queen, and Rook. And Hayabusa here is my Pawn, and you Odysseus are my mutation piece. As it took me to use nine mutation pieces to revive you as a devil." Said the i saw in the window who I now know is Rias Gremory the same girl I've been constantly hereing about.

"Wait so Busa youve gon fraw second in command of The Hunters of Atemis to a lowly Pawn. Oh now that is just pure gold hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." I say before falling to the ground laghing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ARES' SAKE!" Yelled Hayabusa.

"OH HADES DAMNIT THAT IS TO FUCKING HILARIOUS TO STOP LAGHING NOW." I laghed and aparrently Rias, Akeno, and Koneko thought it was funny as well. As for Kiba not as much.

"S'not funny." Said Busa

"Dude sweet Achmed the Dead Terrorist refrence." I said once I calmed down.

"Well" Rias said "Now that thats out of the way. Why do you have such a strong Holly aura even as a devil Odysseus?"

"That is because of my perents being who or what they are." I answered.

"And who or what are they?" Asked blondie (A/N: yes I know his name is Kiba but at this point in the story Kiba and Odysseus have a bit of bad blood whitch will go away later on in the book)

"Well Blondie to properly answer your question I need to take you qay back when."I stared to say.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMB QUESTION!" Kiba interupted.

"Okay okay Hera dont get your panties in a twist. But to answer your question my parents are Artemis the Greek goddes of the moon and hunt and Ares the Greek god of war." I answered truthfully.

"Oh Mouh I have a GREEK GOD in my peerage..."Said Rias..."IIII'M FREEEEEEEEEEE FINALLY!" She yelled.

"Oooooookaaay wiiiiiiieeeeeeeerd." I said.

"Welp lets just get on with the official welcoming of a new member shall we president." Akeno stated.

"Oh yes lets. Rias remarked.

"WELCOME TO THE CLUB ODYSSEUS!" everyone but blondie said.

"Yeah yeah welcome ya bastard." Blondie said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well looks like your all stuck with me now. I'm just glad to be apart of a team again. Especially after SAO."

"Wait. You're an SAO survivor like Busa?" Blondie asked.

"Eeeyep." I replied.

"So how strong were you in the game?" Asked Koneko. Everyone else was staring at her in surprise while I answered her question.

"Well I was tied for strongest player in the game. With a young man named Kirito. May he and his wife Asuna rest in peace." I answered. "They were good people to."

"Oh how the good die young." Busa and I said simultaneously.

Then an idea came to my head. _'Hm. Ah ha how about Busa and sing a song during lunch tomorrow.'_ I thought. So I wisper my thoughts to him and he instantly agreed to it.

"Challenge accepted." He replies

The next day during lunch we find a nice tree to sit under and tatake out our guitars.

Here's to being human.

All the pain and suffering.

There's beauty in the bleeding, at least you feel something.

I wish I knew what it was like

to care enough to carry on.

I wish I knew what it was like

to find a place where I belong.

But I am machine, I never sleep.

I keep my eyes wide open.

I am machine, a part of me wishes I could just feel something.

I am machine, I never sleep.

Until I fix what's broken.

I am machine, a part of me wishes I could just feel something.

Here's to being human, taking it for granted.

The highs and lows of living.

To getting second chances.

I wish I knew what it was like

to care about what's right or wrong

I wish someone could help me find.

Find a place where I belong.

But I am machine, I never sleep.

I keep my eyes wide open.

I am machine, a part of me wishes I could just feel something.

I am machine, I never sleep.

Until I fix what's broken.

I am machine, a part of me wishes I could just feel something.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

We were meant to feel the pain.

I don't like what I am becoming.

Wish I could just feel something.

I am machine, I never sleep.

I keep my eyes wide open.

I am machine, a part of me wishes I could just feel something.

I am machine, I never sleep.

Until I fix what's broken.

I am machine, a part of me wishes I could just feel something.

"I Am Machine by Three Days Grace." i say after singing. "Gods I love that song."

"So do I brother so do I." Busa comments.

"That was beautiful Artemison-kun." A rabdom girl said.

"Uh thanks but I couldn't have done it without my brother here." I tell her while pointing at Busa.

"Im Sona Shitori. And how are you brothers?" Syated the now named Sona.

"We're half brothers through our father Ares." Busa and I state in sync.

"A-A-A-A-Ares!?" She stutered. "As in the Greek god of war Ares."

"The one and only." I replied. Though when I said that she looked terrified, jelous, relieved, and upset all at the same time.

"So what made you decide to sing that song?" Asked a girl from my class.

"It was for a boy we new back in SAO. A boy by the name of Kasuto Kirigaya and his wofe Asuna Yuuki. In the game they went by Kirito and Asuna."I explain. "It was his favorite song. May Hades whatch over thier souls."

"Hang on a second Kirito and Asuna are here right now." Sona said and called them over. "KIRITO ASUNA COME HERRE PLEASE."

"Yes president." They said in sync.

"HOLLY HERA!" I yelled

"Huh" Said Asuna

"Hunter is that you?" Kirito asked. "Cause there's only one man I know of that says stuff like that."

"Hunter? As in they only one to ever out do you in strength, me in speed, and your sister Suguha in agility that Hunter." Asuna retorted.

"Eeeyep" I say. "And by the way my IRL name is Odysseus Achillos Artemison. And yes I'm Greek."

"That's cool I guess." Said Asuna.

"Yeah well we'd better get going if we want to be home before sun down Asuna." Said Kirito. "Besides we're moving to the U.S. tomorrow anyways but hey it was good seeing you guys again."

"Yeah good seeing you to Kirito you too Asuna." I said.

"Bye Hunter. Come Kirito we need to pack up the truck. Then maybe we can have alittle fun afterwards ;)." Asuna said and then Kirito blushed.

"Gigidy." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **( _A/N I do not own_** **Familiar of Zero, Danny Phantom, The Hobbit, Harry Potter, or Fairy Tale)**

Odysseus's POV

"Well I think that's a rap." Busa commented.

"Not yet doofus Rias still has to say somting." I say.

"Arigato Odysseus." Said Rias. "Before the interuption I was going to tell you all that Asia, Hyabusa, and Odysseus all need to get a familiar."

Then Hayabusa and I looked eachother dead in the eyes and said. "DUDE SWEET!"

"Well you two are excited already." Asia remarked. "But then again so am I."

"Not so fast Rias. My peerage needs to get familiars for my new servents as well." Said an unkown voice.

"Oh hello Sona." Rias said. "And your servents will just have to wait till next time."

"Oh no they wont yours will." Said the now named Sona.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Yes it is." Said oh no not another blondie.

"OG GLYKI AGIOS MITERAS KAI O POLITIS MI DEN EINAI ALLOS GYMNASTIKOS!" I yelled

"Uh could you repeat that Odysseus?" Asia asked. "But in Japanese."

"Oh sure I said. OH SWEET HOLY MOTHER AND FATHER OF ME NOT ANOTHER FUCKING BLONDIE!" I clarified.

"HEY!" Both blondies yelled.

"Hey blondie 1" I said pointing to Kiba. "How about alittle spar? If you can impress me I'll call you by your name from now on."

"Deal." He replied.

"But that also means no name calling towards me you got that." I tell him.

"Sounds fair enough." He said. "Just one question are sacred gears allowed?"

"Yes you can use yours butt I aint gonna use mine. It be over before it even started if I used my gear." I say.

"Wait how do you have a sacred gear when you were born from a god and goddess of Mount Olympis?" Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Blondie K asked at the same time.

When they heard that question Sona and her peerage became ashen in the face.

"Oh simple. I made it and trapped the soul of a rampageing dragon inside it." I tell them like it was nothing but the weather. "And before you ask it was the dragon of dragons aka Great Red."

And everyone but Busa and myself are all a very very _very_ pale white.

Then I turn to Sona and asked. "Do you still want to challenge us? Because if you do your gonna have to wait till after my spar with Blondie K over there." I said pointing to a completely pale Kiba.

"I think I'll pass on that." She said.

"AWWWWW poo I wanted to put your male blondie in his place." I said with a slight wine in my voice.

Oh well cant always get my way. So Blondie K and I went to my house where I have my dojo and commence the spar.

By the end of the spar Kiba was on his back on the floor and I walked upto him and held out my hand to help him up and when he was on his feet and steady I told him with an amussed laugh. " I must say you need to work on your speed and your strength more Kiba, but other than that it was fun."

"Thanks I'll be sure to get some prctice in when I can." He said. "Wait did you just call me Kiba and not Blondie?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Cool just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"Actually you wont be practicing a damn thing your gonna fight me for that is the only way youll get faster and stronger to beat any one you go up against in the future. That gose for all of you even Rias."

gulp/ "Oh shit!" Was the collective response.

"Now Rias I think its time to go get our familiars." I said.

"Furtunatly youre right." She replied. And so we left to the familiar forest to get the familiars.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

Though Busa didnt get a familiar both Asia and myself got some. For Asia it was a baby sprite dragon. Me however I got four dragons (a wind dragon named Illococoo, two fire dragons named Dorathia and Smaug, and a giant black dragon named Acnologia) and an Elf name Tiffania Westwood not to mention that I already had a female Hungarian Horntail that I raised from an egg that I named Crystal.

"I cant beleave you got five dragons and an elf as familiars." Rias said incredulously.

"Well actually Crystal, my Hungarian Hortail, isnt a familiar she's my pet dragon. Before you ask I found her egg with a dead Horntail a bunch of busted eggs. So I picked up her egg hatched her and raised her as my pet/best friend." I countered.

"Oh that's sweet of you." Said Rias with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why thank you you B.E.A.utiful lady."

Rias blushed so red her face matched her hair. "Oh come on my comment wasn't cause for such a statement." She said.

"Yes it was cause its the truth." I tell her. "Oh before I forget there's something I must talk to you in _private_ about."

"Oh ok we can talk latter."

"Cool just come by my house tonight and we can talk there."

"Alright."

"Anyways Presedent we need to get going for the Archduke has called us." Akeno tells her.

"Alright I'll talk to you latter Odysseus." Rias replied.

"Cool I'll see you soon my lovely maiden."

I say with a wink.

"I wish you would stop doing that O its starting to get annoying." Busa complained.

"Oh your just jellous that you cant get a girl for yourself B so just sit down and shut up." I tell him.

"Really Odi? Really?"

If looks could kill he'd be dead a million times over from the glare I sent his way. "What have I told about calling me _ODI_!" I questioned angerly.

" ** _MEEP_**! Im sorry I wont do it again." Busa said apologeticaly.

"Hmm" I noded. "Good."

"Ok _that_ was scary." Said Akeno. "Well Rias we must be going."

"Yes lets." She replied quickly.

And so Both Rias and Akeno left to go see who ever the the hell they needed to see while the rest of us went home. However one my way home I encountered the last chick I wanted to see unless they wanted to die, Kalawarner.

"Well well well lookie what we have here a _bitch_ who needs to put down for good." I say.

"Huh? _How_ are you _alive_!?" She asked.

"Because Im a _GOD_ you dumb ass bitch." I answered and charged her with my favorite sword that father gave me _THE EXCALIBURE_ not the one that was broken into seven pieces that was the Calibaris. She was so surprised she didnt even realise what sword I had untill she dodged and got cut on the arm.

"What the hell. What sword is that?"

"Its the Excalibure you dumbass."

"What? I thought it was broken into seven pieces."

"Yeah no that was the Calibaris my father had this baby in his vault just waiting for me to claim it."

"Oh shit."

"Now in the name of Hades I damn you to rot in the deepest part of the Underworld." I said and ran her ththrough the heart where she burst into a bunch of black feathers.

"Um O?" Asked Busa

"Xafniá pétrini skýla." I said not paying any attention to Busa at all

"What are you doing with _that_ sword and what did you just say?" Asked Kiba

"Huh? Oh shit. When did you guys get here?" I when I noticed Kiba and Busa.

"Fucking fallen bicth is what I said and to answer your first question father gave it to me last night saying Im gonna need it in the future if I want to keep my friends safe." I answered.

"Ah ok." He said.

"Welp time to go home." I say.

"Indeed." Busa and Kiba say.

When I got home I was met by a lovely ted haired devil by the name of Rias Geremory.

"Why hellow Rias my dear come on in and we can talk about what you ment by saying your finaly free." I tell her in a tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

The next morning we all met up to walk to school and were all chating minus Rias and myself as we were thinking about a way to Rias out of that unloved and unwanted marriage contract between her and some dumbass named Riser Phenex.

After school we all met in the club room and immediately I notieced the loathsome vibes in the room from Rias and Akeno.

"Its time aint it?" I asked.

"Yes." Was all Rias said.

"Hey dont worry if the fried chiken showshows his face here he'll have to deal with me." I tell her.

"Thanks." She reaplies.

"No problem my dear."

"Excuse me but who are you and why did you call my lafy Rias "my dear"?" Asked some maid girl with grey hair and eyes.

"Oh, my name is Odysseous and I can call Rias "my dear" if I damn well please and there's nothing you can do to stop me. So in addition to that just whom are you?" I reply.

"My name is Greyfia and I am a servant to the house of Gremory and the queen of Sirzex Lucifur's peerage, so youd better show some respect boy." The now named Greyfia said.

"Greyfia not to burst your bubble but Odysseous here is alot stronger than you for it took ten mutation pieces to get him to be a part of my peerage." Rias told her.

"Oh maou no." Greyfia said

"And now I sence a shity bird closing in." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Next thing everybody knew was that the magic circle turned orange and spewed fire.

Then out of the fire came ANOTHER FUCKING BLONDIE

"OG GLYKI AGIOS MITERAS KAI O POLITIS MI DEN EINAI ALLOS GYMNASTIKOS" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What did you just say you filthy insignificant little second born devil worm?" Asked the new blonde headed dumbass.

"Your Riser Phoenix I presume." I say. "And I said. OH SWEET HOLY MOTHER AND FATHER OF ME NOT ANOTHER FUCKING BLONDIE!"

"Yes I am Riser. And Riser has come to collect his Rias for the weding ceremony." Riser replies.

"Well tough shit you damn fried chicken cause she aint going anywhere with your UGLY ASS." I tell him.

"Thats it your dead." He says whilst forming a fireball in his hand.

"Try me bitch." I say while summoning a sword I thought I'd never see again even if it was Kirito who wielded it. "Huh the Elucidator. Awwww SWEET."

"Thats enough." Greyfia said calmly while stepping inbetween Riser and myself.

"Fine then Riser I challenge thee to a duel. Winner gets to marry the ever so sweet and beautiful Rias. (This comment made her blush reder thean her hair.) And to make it more interesting if I win you give up your peerage and stop chasing Rias but if you win you can **_TRY_** to kill me. Do we have an accord?" I said with pure mallice and confidence.

"You've got yourself a deal little reincarnated trash." He replies.

After that the blonde fop named Riser left but not before saying that I can have ten days to train and Rias came to me and asked. "Why did you challenge him to a duel?"

"Because I dont like that blonde dumbass. And somebody's gotta teach him a lesson on how to treat a lady." I answer. "Now if you don't mind I need to train."

"Oh ok have fun." She told me.

"Oh I will. Believe me I will."

On my way to my training room I say "Watch out you damn fried chicken cause you got the God of War, Moon, and Hunt after your ass now."

I guess its a good thing I made my own version of the hyperbolic time chamber where one day outside is two years inside and you age at the rate you would out side the chamber. So like if you go in there for three days you would come out three days older than you were when you went in.

Once inside the HTC I started my ten days of training. In which I trained by fighting clones of me made by the Chamber and contiuned to do so for the next nine and a half days. For the the last twelve hours on the tenth day I rested.

 ** _TIME SKIP __**

Twelve hours later

There I was waiting for my teleportation circle from Greyfia when Rias came to say "Good luck Odysseus with your battle."

"Thank you my love but dont worry I wont lose to that fried chiken."

"Will the combatents please take thier positions?" Greyfia announced.

"You cant be serious? All 16 of us against one boy. Isnt that alittle overkill?" One of the firied chiken's servants said.

"OCH GIA TIN AGAPI TON THEON! TI EINAI ME OLA TA VAMIA!" I yelled.

"Eh?" Was thier response

"Oh uh what i said was *clears throught*. OH FR THE LOVE OF THE GODS! [Everyone winced at that.] WHATS WITH ALL THE BLONDES!" I expained.

 **(A/N: Im no good when it comes to wrighting fight scenes but the general idea is tat the fight is almost identical to Isse and Riser's fight in the show but with Riser's peerage added into it.)**

By the end of the duel I had the Excaliber held to Riser's throught and asked " Do you yield Fried Chiken?"

"I.. I yield." Was all he said.

"Before we leave there's just one more thing you have to and that is give up your peerage. I mean a deal's a deal right Greyfia." I say

"Right." She said

"But we need a king" The redhaired knight said.

"Then why not have Mister Olympic be your king?" Suggests Greyfia.

"Yyyyyyyeeah no I already have enough on my plate as it is. Why not let little miss blonde pig tails be there king instead since she is the fried chicken's sister." I said to said blonde looked offended.

"You know that a good idea. And my name is Ravel Phoenix." Replied the now named Ravel.

"FINALY A NAME FOR HADES SAKE!" I scream.

"Please stop screaming like that." Asked Ravel.

"Oh uh sorry Lady Ravel. Well I have a sertain crimson haired princess to get back too so so long, fairthy well, and good luck." I reply to her.

No later than three seconds after I said that Greyfia tellaported me back to Rias and the others. As soon as she saw me Rias tackled me to the ground planting a form and passionate kiss on my lips to wich I gladly returned right infront of her family.

"STOP DOING THAT TO MY SWEET LITTLE RIA-TAN!" Yelled her brother making us break apart.

To wich I replied " Seriously Zexy boy. Did you have to spoil the moment? You damn sis-con."

"Yes yes I did." He answered.

"Well then DONT LOOK." I replied the turned to Rias' parents and asked. "Lord and Lady Gremory how are you two this fine evening?"

"We're fine thankyou for asking but could you stop kissing my daughter now." Lord Gremory asked.

"Come now dear I do beleave Rias will kiss him whether we want her to or not." Lady Gremory told her husband.

"Well that and the fact that she loves me and I love her in return aalso plays a key factor in the kissing." I told them and got a stunned silince in return.


End file.
